Tamakyo Central
by appositive
Summary: This is a 25 prompt Tamakyo challenge. Will be updated whenever I feel inspired. Thanks for all of your great story prompts!
1. Something Funny

Prompt: Something funny

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me? !"<p>

"Tell you what?" the raven-haired boy said, both smoothly and exasperatedly, without looking up from his work.

"You know what I'm talking about!" The blonde pointed a finger at Kyōya accusingly. "I had to hear it from the twins! Why couldn't you just tell me?" Tamaki pouted. "I'm hurt, Mommy."

Kyōya's grip on the pen tightened. "What in the world are you talking about? !"

"Is this a secret? ! Do you not want the others to know? Is it a secret because YOU LIKE HARUHI? !" The last bit came out as a shout.

By this point, Kyōya thought it best to ignore his pretend husband.

"No wonder you don't mind when I call you Mommy. And when we make out –"

"Keep it down, Tamaki," Mommy scolded.

Tamaki lowered his voice to a whisper. "And when we make out and you take your glasses off, you do look kinda feminine."

Kyōya froze. "Tamaki, did Hikaru and Kaoru tell you that I'm a girl?"

"Yes, of course." The idiot paused. "Aren't you?"

Kyōya just put his head in his hands and sighed. He muttered, "No kisses for you today…"


	2. Nightmare

Prompt: Nightmare

* * *

><p>Kyōya was staying at Tamaki's for the night. It was a sleepover in every sense of the word, as Kyōya demanded his beauty sleep. He had forgotten a sleeping bag, so the two were sharing Tamaki's queen-sized bed.<p>

Suddenly, the blond sat bolt upright. His breathing was ragged, and a thin sheen of sweat coated his forehead. Tamaki swallowed a scream, and, with shaking hands, proceeded to shake Kyōya.

"WHAT!" His eyes bloodshot and full of sand, Kyōya did not seem amused.

"M-mommy. I had a bad dream." It was the teary, pout-y face that made Kyōya cave in.

His look softened. "Shhh. It's okay, Daddy. It's just a dream. Nothing about it is real."

Tamaki whimpered. "R-really?"

Kyōya yawned. "Of course." He sat up and slung an arm around his companion's shoulders. Tamaki took this as an invitation to snuggle up against the other boy's chest. Kyōya awkwardly patted Tamaki in an attempt to comfort the crying boy.

"Pr-promise me, Kyōya."

"What?"

"Promise that you won't dump me for…Barney!"

Kyōya dropped his arm from Tamaki's shoulders. "You idiot."


	3. Roses

Prompt: Roses (Thanks, Goldpen!)

* * *

><p>The drama club was having their annual Valentine's Day flower sale, an unnecessary fundraiser for the already well-funded group. Our hero, the drama-mama, – I mean papa – although not in the drama club, had a dilemma. He couldn't buy Kyōya a red rose, because their relationship was strictly a secret. But he was already buying everyone in the host club a white flower, so that wouldn't be special enough for his special someone. So, Tamaki compromised. He would give Kyōya a white rose and something else…<p>

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day, and each host received their own bouquet of roses from adoring fangirls and from each other (but not from Haruhi, who was too poor to afford such gifts). Kyōya didn't care one way or another about the red roses signed by pretty much every girl in school. However, he did care about the one red rose that stood out from the others. It read, "From your secret admirer. Meet me outside the third music room after school." The raven-haired boy thought, <em>Ah, so Tamaki sent me two roses. How…sweet.<em> He knew that this one had to be from Tamaki since the crazed fangirls would want him to know exactly who they were.

As he passed by his locker on the way to first period, Kyōya saw a note taped to the metal door. "Meet me after school in the janitor's closet on the third floor. Love, you know who," the note said. _Must be the stupid twins_, thought Kyōya.

After school, Kyōya saw said twins standing outside of the third music room. "Ah, hello," Kyōya muttered.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Hikaru.

"Just Tamaki." He could not stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

"I told you, Hikaru!" Kaoru turned back to Kyōya. "You two are going out!" he taunted.

Just as Kyōya opened his mouth to refute the claim, Tamaki stormed out of the janitor's closet and toward Kyōya. He was holding a single red rose. "So there you are! I was waiting to give you your Valentine's Day make out session, but now I guess I won't!"

Kyōya responded with an "I'm so breaking up with you" look. Tamaki received these quite often, and instantly understood his blunder.

"I mean, a Valentine's Day make _up_ session. You know how Kyōya loves to look beautiful. Heh, heh, heh… I screwed up, didn't I?"

Kyōya nodded as the twins howled with laughter. They were instantly silenced by Kyōya's next words. "I have footage of you playing with Barbie dolls."

"We're interested in fashion." Kaoru shrugged.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you have them make out with each other."

"Pwned," Tamaki whispered.

Kyōya took his boyfriend's hand. "Now. About that make out session…"


	4. First Date

Prompt: First date (Thanks, Muzic-iz-Life!)

* * *

><p>"Kyōya, wanna…do something tonight? Go somewhere?"<p>

Without looking up from his clipboard, his best friend replied, "You mean like a business meeting or a boy's night out?"

"Ah…sort of a boy's night out," Tamaki responded sheepishly. He blushed. "I was thinking…dinner and a movie?"

Now Kyōya looked up. "Tamaki, are you trying to ask me out?"

"Whew! Is it hot in here, or is it just…you?" Tamaki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, blush deepening. Sheesh, this was awkward. Much harder than flirting with his guests.

"Tamaki, now are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Uh…yeah."

Kyōya sighed. "It could never work out between us. My father would never allow it!"

"He doesn't have to know! It could be a secret!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Well, in that case, pick me up a seven."

* * *

><p>At exactly seven oh eight, Tamaki's shiny limo cruised up to Kyōya's front door. Kyōya was standing outside, tapping his foot. "You're late."<p>

"By eight minutes!" Tamaki protested as Mommy climbed in. "Hey! Since you're Mommy, does that make you my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your anything!" Kyōya snapped.

"Oh." An awkward silence followed.

"Boyfriend," Kyōya mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, good!" Tamaki beamed, causing Kyōya to blush.

Then another awkward silence settled in. This was basically how the whole night went by, although the silence was less awkward during the movie. (And, yes, their hands did touch inside the popcorn container. It caused a spark of love to jolt through both of their bodies, up to their blushing cheeks.)

Finally, the two went back into the limo and rode home in silence. Until, that is, Kyōya spoke up.

"Drop me off here so I can sneak back into my house."

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Tamaki pouted.

"We can do it here."

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…Tamaki," Kyōya said rather breathlessly, breaking the kiss apart, "Is this your first kiss?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're doing it wrong."


	5. The Haruhi Mistake

Prompt: "What if Kyōya lost his glasses and mistook Tamaki for Haruhi somehow?" (Thanks, LadyMiki16 from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>Kyōya had misplaced his glasses at home, so he was borrowing Haruhi's old pair. However, their prescriptions were slightly different, so the glasses hurt his eyes. So, instead of calculating expenses after the host club session, Kyōya sat on the couch with his eyes closed and glasses off.<p>

Tamaki opened the door, ready to whisk Mommy off on a lovely date.

Kyōya opened his eyes. "Oh, there you are, Haruhi. Here are your glasses." He held out the thick lenses.

Tamaki was taken aback. For goodness sake, he was tall and blond! The boy shifted his voice up an octave. "You can keep them for now."

"Are you sick, Haruhi?"

"No, why?"

"Your voice sounds…different."

"Did I say no? I meant yes." Tamaki added an unconvincing cough. "So, anyway, I was wondering – what are your thoughts on Tamaki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he an idiot? Is he handsome? Do you love him? Hate him? Is he –"

"I think," Kyōya interrupted, "That he's late for our date."

In his normal voice, Tamaki exclaimed, "Ta da! I'm really Tamaki! See, I'm not late!"

"I know, Tamaki. I know."


	6. Glasses

Prompt: Glasses (Thanks, Barefoot-Dreams from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>The next day, Kyōya's glasses were still missing. This time, in order to keep his eyes from hurting, Kyōya wore no glasses at all, much to Haruhi's dismay, and forced Tamaki to take decent notes for him in class.<p>

In the third music room, Kyōya made Mori read the month's finances aloud. While those two were busy, Tamaki bounded up to them. "Wazzup, hot thang?"

"Hunny!" Kyōya exclaimed. "How dare you use such language? !"

"I'm not Hunny! I'm Tamaki! Isn't that right, Mori?"

Mori was silent, as usual. He was thinking about seashells, because Mori liked seashells.

"Oh, come on!" Tamaki sighed in exasperation. "You can't honestly believe that I'm Hunny!"

"I can because you are. Now, stop lowering your voice and standing on your toes!"

"But I'm Tama –"

"Now." Kyōya stood up, getting all up in Tamaki's face. "You need to stop eating so much cake. We are losing money, Hunny. And it's all your fault."

Tamaki cowered. "I love you, Kyōya. Now, pleasedon'thurtme!"

"Will you stop eating cake?"

"Hunny will n-never stop eating c-c-cake!"

Kyōya, feeling infinitely frustrated, punched Tamaki in the arm.

"Kyōya hit me! Waaah! ! !" Tamaki fake-cried, getting a kick out of the Fruits Basket reference. He had always wanted to do that.

"Ooops." Kyōya cringed. "Sorry about that, Mori."

"I don't care," Mori rumbled.

"See!" Daddy exclaimed. "I'm Tamaki! Ta! Ma! Ki!"

"…I knew that."

"Yeah, right! Just get some new glasses!"


	7. Pick Up Lines

Prompt: Pick up lines (Thanks, Barefoot-Dreams from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>Today in the host club, they were cosplaying as Romeo and Juliet. Tamaki, of course, was Romeo. However, in an unexpected turn of events, Kyōya played Juliet, while Haruhi, the actual girl in the group, was stuck as the crazy old nurse. Hunny cosplayed as Mercutio, Hikaru as Tybalt, Kaoru as Benvolio, and Mori played a silent Friar Lawrence.<p>

As guests streamed in through the doors, the act began. However, trouble started when Kyōya got to the "A rose by any other name is just as sweet" line.

Tamaki quickly responded with, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you!"

Kyōya put his face in his hands. "That's awful," he muttered under his breath.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just…you?"

"You already used that one on me, Tamaki."

The Hitachiin brothers wiggled their eyebrows. "Really?" asked Kaoru.

"When were you two flirting?" Hikaru added.

Kyōya shot them a Death Glare.

"Here's a new one," Tamaki assured. He slung one arm over Juliet's shoulders. "Somebody call the cops!" The guests were alarmed. "It's gotta be illegal to look that good. Rrraerr!"

Kyōya counted to ten. "Tamaki…"

"If being beautiful were a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"Tamaki!"

"I've never had a dream come true until the day when I met you."

"TAMAKI!" He lowered his voice. "If you value our relationship, you'll SHUT UP!"

"Y-yes, beautiful."

Kyōya soon became happy, as sales of the two boys' merchandise increased due to Tamaki's flirting.

"Um, thanks," Kyōya muttered.

"Excuse me, can you empty your pockets? I believe you've stolen my heart."

"You can stop now."

"POOF! I'm here…what are your other two wishes?"

"No, seriously, stop. Now."

"Are you lost? Because heaven's a long way from here."

And that is how Tamaki got that nasty bruise on his face.


	8. Hair

Prompt: Hair (Thanks, The Obsidian Angel!)

* * *

><p>It was just another Friday evening. Kyōya and Tamaki sat on the couch, snuggling and watching a bad horror film. As Tamaki ran his fingers through Kyōya's hair, he noticed something odd. "Hey, Kyōya, what's that near your scalp?"<p>

"You mean my hair?" Kyōya raised an eyebrow.

"But it's bright red! Like Ronald McDonald's hair!"

"Uh, yeah. That's my natural hair color."

Tamaki pulled away from his boyfriend. "What? ! Really? !"

"Of course. Didn't you know?"

"No! I had no idea!" Tamaki paused, watching Kyōya's hair reflect sunlight. "It's so pretty. Why do you dye it?"

Kyōya sighed. "If you must know –"

"Yes, I must."

"– I dye it to look menacing. No one would take me seriously with red hair."

Tamaki blushed. "I would."

"Fine. If you really want me to." Kyōya grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his head. All of the black dye washed out instantly.

"Gah! I was wrong!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You don't look beautiful. You look…ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>Tamaki's eyes flew open as wide as they could. It was only a bad dream. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned sideways, eyes drooping. Suddenly, he was wide awake again. Kyōya lay right next to him, his hair bright, cherry red. Tamaki screamed.<p>

Having had his fun, Kyōya explained, "It's a wig. You talk in your sleep."

"Why are you in my house?"

"I stalk you."


	9. Anime

Prompt: Anime (Thanks, Goldpen!)

* * *

><p>It was Tamaki's turn to organize the date, so of course it turned out really stupid. When Kyōya arrived, Tamaki ushered him inside. "Have a seat, my princess."<p>

Kyōya slapped Tamaki across the face.

"Ow! My old bruise didn't heal yet! What'd I even say? !"

Kyōya was silent, basking in Tamaki's stupidity.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you!"

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. He was a rather difficult boyfriend to please.

"Anime!" Tamaki held out several colorful DVDs.

"And you think that this is a pleasant surprise?"

"Sure is! I have your favorite: Pokémon!" He waved a disc in front of Kyōya's face. Kyōya responded by whacking it out of the blond's grasp.

"Tamaki, that show's for ten-year-olds."

"C'mon! It's a classic!" He turned on the TV and laughed as the Squirtle Squad threatened to dye Misty's hair purple.

"That's not even funny, Tamaki. Jeez, you're such a kid sometimes."

"Oh, a kid, you say? All righty then." He proceeded to pop the disc out of the TV and replace it with a Pokémon Black and White DVD. They watched in silence as Iris repeatedly called Ash "such a kid". That is, silence save for Tamaki's constant laughter.

"Jeez, Tamaki, it really isn't that funny. Stop laughing or I'm breaking up with you," he bluntly threatened.

Tamaki shut up instantly. "We can watch a horror show…"

"Much better."

"Okay, I'll go get the Higurashi DVD."


	10. Snow

Prompt: Snow (Thanks, Hikarukaa!)

* * *

><p>The phone rang, waking Kyōya out of a deep sleep. He groaned. <em>It had better not be Tamaki<em>, he thought. Kyōya checked his phone. It was Tamaki. "Hello? Ugh…"

"Kyōya! Kyōya! Look out the window!"

The sleepy boy checked his view of the outside. "It's white. Cloudy?"

"No! It's snowing! Yay!"

Kyōya smiled internally. Tamaki was cute when he was hyper. Aloud, he complained, "You woke me up for the weather? !"

"It's snow, Kyōya! SNOW! I'll be over there in ten!"

Kyōya groaned and rolled over, snapping his cell shut.

Twelve minutes later, a slightly-behind-schedule Tamaki barged in. "Kyōya! Kyōōōya!" The boy in question just groaned and rolled over. After a few minutes of this, Tamaki left, and Kyōya sighed contentedly. Finally, some peace and quiet.

Just as Kyōya fell asleep, Tamaki barged in again. This time, he held a mound of snow in his arms. This mound found its way down the back of Kyōya's shirt. "Tamaki! I'm going to kill you!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!" He ran down the stairs and out the door, Kyōya tailing close behind.

And thus began the biggest, most intense snowball fight of the decade.


	11. Ice Cream

Prompt: Ice cream

* * *

><p>The boys limped their way inside, stomping their boots on the doormat as they came. Kyōya called over his personal chef. "Make me a hot coffee. And you, Tamaki?"<p>

"Vanilla ice cream."

"What? !"

"Ice cream. Vanilla ice cream."

"I heard you, but why?"

"Uh, because vanilla's my second favorite flavor." He leaned in toward Kyōya, speaking dramatically out of the side of his mouth. "I'm not really in a strawberry mood."

"Oh, whatever." He turned to the chef. "Get him his ice cream."

The chef saluted. "Yes, Kyōya, sir!"

Minutes later, Tamaki and Kyōya sat at the table, eating their respective foods. Kyōya spoke up. "Out of curiosity, what does it taste like?"

"You mean my ice cream?" Tamaki responded slowly.

"Yes."

"You've never had ice cream before? !" the blond exclaimed.

"I'm not very fond of sweets."

"Oh, you have to try it!"

"I'd rather not." Tamaki's puppy dog eyes instantly persuaded Kyōya otherwise. "Oh, fine. Why not, I suppose."

Tamaki put a spoonful in his mouth and leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Kyōya asked skeptically. Tamaki pressed his lips against his boyfriend's and opened his mouth. Kyōya complied, mimicking Tamaki's movement. The blond used his tongue to push the melting mouthful of ice cream toward Kyōya. Kyōya helped, and their tongues brushed for a second. Tamaki pulled away while Kyōya sampled the ice cream. He grimaced at the sweetness. His only comment was, "Well that was a stupid was of giving me a taste. Why didn't you just spoon-feed me?"

"AAAAAH! You're turning into Haruhi!"


	12. Blind

Prompt: Blind (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>After the snowball fight, Kyōya caught a cold, as he had neglected to don a winter coat. The ice cream didn't help. Tamaki visited him, as Kyōya was confined to his room. "Woah. You're <span>hot<span> without your glasses."

"You've seen me like this before." He coughed.

"Yeah, but it gets me every time. Besides, I've never seen you so…weak."

"Shut up."

"Okay." The two sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly, Kyōya's phone rang. Being unable to see the ringing's source, Kyōya felt all around him. His hand landed on something warm. "…What is that?" Kyōya asked, not really wanting to know.

"My hand." Tamaki gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

The ringing stopped, as Kyōya had taken too long to answer it. However, Kyōya didn't care. He was too busy staring a Daddy's face. Tamaki crawled on top of Kyōya, so that their faces were just inches apart. No, it was less than inches. The distance was rapidly decreasing. They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"You look hotter when I'm not wearing glasses," Kyōya murmured.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Their lips touched, and Kyōya proceeded to give Tamaki his cold, determined to make them both bedridden…together.


	13. Hidden

Prompt: Hidden but in front of everyone (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>It was in front of everyone, but no one could see it.<p>

That night, the host club was invited to dine at the Suoh secondary mansion. Tamaki and Kyōya held hands beneath the table.

"Why do Tamaki and Kyōya have their hands under the table?" Hikaru asked innocently.

Busted.

Tamaki was quick to explain. "We eat with our dominant hands, and put our non-dominant hands on our laps."

"But Kyōya doesn't have a non-dominant hand," Haruhi observed. "He's ambidextrous."

"I believe the question here," Kaoru started, "Is whether their hands are on their own laps."

Hikaru gave his twin a "good one" look as he added, "I think they're stroking each others' legs."

Mori covered the naïve Hunny's ears.

"They have been acting strangely toward each other," Haruhi put in.

The twins grinned widely. They chanted in unison, "This is the dinner table. Keep it G-rated."

"We're just holding hands!" Tamaki raised said hands just as Kyōya pulled away. So, Tamaki ended up raising his hand only.

"I think Tamaki just got rejected." Hikaru smirked.


	14. Summer

Prompt: Summer (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>Tamaki called Hikaru from the plane. After pressing the flash key, he got Kaoru on the line as well.<p>

"Mommy and Daddy are going away this summer, so I need one of you to look after Haruhi."

The twins immediately started bickering. ("I let you have the last scoop of ice cream!" "But I gave you a back rub last night!" "Oh, yeah? Well, I gave you a make out session even though I had a sore throat!")

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Boys! That's quite enough! Mori will take care of you all!" He hung up. "Ugh. Why did they have to fall in love with their sister?"

Kyōya, who was sitting next to Tamaki, gently placed his boyfriend's head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the boy. "You want me to call Mori?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in their fancy hotel room, Kyōya took off his shirt.<p>

Tamaki blushed. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's hot in here," he replied. Then, he proceeded to unbutton Tamaki's as well.

Tamaki turned beet red, "Are you making a move on me?"

Kyōya nodded. "It would appear so."

"You never make a move on me." Tamaki was shaky (to say the least) as Kyōya pinned him down to the bed. "A-are you implying that you want…that?"

Now Kyōya was the uncomfortable one. "Yes. I want…to snuggle shirtless."

So they snuggled. And Tamaki smirked. Because never before had Kyōya ever uttered the word "snuggle", let alone asked for it. Tamaki thought he liked Kyōya's vulnerable side.

"Just for the record," Kyōya interrupted, reading Tamaki's mind, "I'm not vulnerable."


	15. Bunnies

Prompt: Bunnies (Thanks, JenniAnimeHotStuff!)

* * *

><p>When Hunny left the third music room, he was too busy starting into his cousin's beautiful, dark eyes to remember his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. He and Mori were going on a date. Actually, Mori called it a date. Hunny called it a play date.<p>

Anyway, when Kyōya found himself alone in the music room, ready to clean up Hunny's cake crumbs, he saw that he was not alone after all. Usa-chan stared back at him mockingly.

"Stupid, evil bunny," Kyōya muttered, dusting off the table.

Usa-chan smirked.

"Oh, yeah? ! Well, you're just a moronic inanimate object!" Suddenly, Kyōya realized that he was talking to a toy. He shook himself out of it.

Usa-chan started intently at Kyōya's lips. Kyōya stared at the bunny's stitched mouth. He was drawn in, almost mesmerized. Leaning in, Kyōya stroked the back of Usa-chan's head.

It was Usa-chan who made the final move, leaving Kyōya with a mouthful of fabric. Their mouths fit perfectly together, and Kyōya kissed the bunny longingly, almost lustfully.

Tamaki walked in. His jaw dropped.

"It's not what you think…" Kyōya weakly protested.

His jaw fit back into a giant grin. "Hey! I didn't know you did that, too! I practice making out all the time with my teddy bear, Kuma-chan."

"Good. You need the practice." Kyōya stood up straight and shamelessly walked away from the crime scene.


	16. I Love You

Prompt: I love you

* * *

><p>Around him, Tamaki was uncharacteristically shy. He realized that he had never told him that he loved him, because he could never quite choke out the words. But Avril Lavigne gave him inspiration.<p>

After classes were over, but before the host club started, Tamaki walked up to Kyōya and put both iPod ear-buds in his delicate ears. Tamaki leaned in and kissed his boyfriend as he hit the play button.

_La la, la la la la_, blasted through the headphones. _La la, la la la._

_I like your smile,  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you.<br>And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<em>

Kyōya raised his eyebrows, but kept listening.

_But that's not why I love you._

_Hey!  
>Do you feel<br>Do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel, too?<br>Do you need  
>Do you need me?<br>Do you need me-e-e?_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah, the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you.<em>

Kyōya smiled. Tamaki nodded encouragingly.

_La la, la la la la  
>La la, la la la<em>

_I like the way  
>You misbehave<br>When we get wasted.  
>But that's not why I love you.<em>

Now Kyōya frowned. "When did we get wasted together?"

"Well, there was that one time, but you were too drunk to remember."

_And how  
>You keep your cool<br>When I am complicated.  
>But that's not why I love you.<em>

_Hey!  
>Do you feel<br>Do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel, too?<br>Do you need  
>Do you need me?<br>Do you need me-e-e?_

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah, the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through,  
>I am always here for you!<em>

"What's this about not making it through?"

"It's just the song!" Tamaki defended. "We'll make it through, I guarantee!"

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah, the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you.<br>That's why I love you.  
>That's why I love you.<em>

Kyōya was grinning coolly again when the song finished. "What's this song called?"

Tamaki blushed. "I Love You."


	17. Black Social Clothes

Prompt: Black Social Clothes (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>Tamaki stared at the boy standing on his front step. Kyōya was wearing a pure black tuxedo with a black shirt and a matching scowl.<p>

"What's up with the orange tuxedo?" Kyōya asked irritatedly.

"It's pretty," Tamaki answered absent-mindedly. "Now, why are you in pure black?"

Kyōya did not grace his boyfriend with an answer.

"Are you some kind of goth-slash-emo-slash-punk or something? You know, that would explain the black hair."

"My hair is black. It's my hair color. Idiot."

As Tamaki took Kyōya's hand, he noticed more evidence of his theory. "Black nail polish? ! On a guy? ! Okay, now that's just goth."

The other boy responded by yanking his hand out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Okay, whatever, Kyōya." They rode in silence in the back of the limo. As the two approached their destination, the Hitachiin residence, Tamaki leaned in. "This is our last chance to kiss. Oh, what the heck!" Tamaki backed up as much as was possible in the confined space. "Make up? ! Black make up? ! What's next, complaining that your life is a spiraling pit of despair? !"

Kyōya sighed and finally gave in, explaining, "It's Halloween, you twit. That's why you're wearing orange and we're going to the twins' party."

"…Oh. Right. I knew that."


	18. Teacher

Prompt: Teacher (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if my details about kissing "right" are wrong. I've never kissed before; I got all my info from the internet!

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Kyōya shouted, breaking apart from the kiss. He was completely fed up with Tamaki's sucky kissing capabilities.<p>

Tamaki stared innocently into Kyōya's eyes, concerned. "Why did you break away? And what's it?"

"Your kissing! It's horrible! Why can't you kiss like Haruhi? !"

Tamaki blushed, ashamed. The twins were always bragging about Haruhi's excellent kissing skills, ever since they started "double dating" her – and each other.

"I know!" Kyōya's glasses glinted evilly. "I'll teach you how to do it right!" After all, if you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself. "First of all, you open your mouth too wide."

"But I thought you liked it like that! I thought bigger was better!"

"Obviously not," Kyōya stated bluntly. "Do it like this." He opened his mouth in a circular shape, about an inch in diameter. Tamaki did so as well. "Much better. Now, you also stick your tongue out too far."

"But I thought that was sexy?" Tamaki's voice wavered.

"No. It's pathetic and desperate. Now, don't stick your tongue out more than halfway. And let my tongue go on top of yours."

"Hey!" Tamaki protested. "If my tongue's on top, it's only because I'm the dominant one in this relationship. I mean, I am the Daddy!"

Kyōya laughed meanly. "You are definitely not the dominant one out of the two of us!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

Kyōya slapped Tamaki across the face. "Not funny," he said, with a menacing edge to his voice.

"But it's true."

Kyōya was struck silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke up. "Class dismissed…"


	19. After Class

Prompt: After Class (Thanks, OsirisMaru from Deviantart!)

* * *

><p>"And so concludes my essay on why Kyōya is dumb," Hikaru finished in an abnormally loud voice.<p>

In the back of the room next door, Tamaki seethed. "We'll take care of this after class, Hikaru," he muttered.

After classes were over, Tamaki marched pointedly up to Hikaru. Kyōya trailed behind. "But Tamaki, darling, I have blackmail on him. There's no need to resort to violence." In an out-of-character turn of events, Tamaki swatted away the comforting hand Kyōya had placed on his shoulder.

"I got this," Tamaki managed through gritted teeth. He was beyond enraged. Finally, he confronted Hikaru. "YOU!"

Hikaru looked up at Tamaki with innocent eyes. He unlinked arms with his brother as Kaoru disappeared into the men's room.

"You – you insulted my Kyōya." Tears welled up in the corners of Tamaki's eyes.

"Aw, don't cry about… whatever it is you're talking about, boss."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU…YOU…YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tamaki lunged at Hikaru.

Hikaru side-stepped, and Tamaki landed flat on his face. He quickly scrambled back onto his feet, dukes raised. Hikaru laughed.

Suddenly, Haruhi and Kaoru walked out of the boys' room, hair ruffled and some of Haruhi's shirt buttons undone. Haruhi jumped in-between Tamaki and Hikaru. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Kaoru folded his arms. "Easy. They're fighting over you."

"lol wut?" the two boys chatspoke in unison. Then, the twins bursted out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, whatever." Haruhi backed off of the ex-battlefield and into Hikaru's awaiting arms.

Tamaki blinked. "What about the fight?"


	20. The Mall

Prompt: The Mall

* * *

><p>"Look, Kyōya, another free sample!"<p>

The boy in question grinned and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. The two had gone to the mall, but, as usual, Kyōya was against "wasting money on foolish trash". Suddenly, Kyōya frowned. "Tamaki, that's a perfume sample."

"I know! Great, right?"

"And a cheap brand, at that."

"To commoners, it's pretty fancy." Tamaki dragged an unwilling Kyōya over to the cosmetics counter. After getting spritzed with the strongly scented liquid, Tamaki ogled over the make up. "Flavored lip gloss! What will those commoners come up with next?"

Kyōya put both hands on his boyfriends shoulders. "Tamaki. You're a boy."

"I know. I just thought you'd like to taste…" He looked over the labels. "…mint chocolate chip ice cream when you kiss me."

"I don't like sweets."

"They have _coffee_."

"All right, but you're paying for it."

* * *

><p>In the food court, trouble erupted at the small table the two lovebirds shared.<p>

Tamaki nudged Kyōya. "See those two girls over there?"

"What about them?"

"They're hot. And they have on really low-cut shirts. And miniskirts. Mmmm."

"Your point?"

"C'mon, Kyōya! Check them out!"

"Tamaki, you know I'm…gay." Kyōya managed. "Besides, I was under the impression that we were on a date." What was with this boy? First he buys flavored lip gloss for Kyōya, then he checks out other girls.

"You know," Tamaki started, leaning in, "I've seen a lot of pretty girls in my life, but you're by far the prettiest."

Slap.


	21. Love Poems

Prompt: Love poems

* * *

><p>Tamaki was grinning like an idiot as he slipped his boyfriend the note. So, of course Kyōya wore a skeptical look as he unfolded said note.<p>

_My dearest darling Kyōya,_ it read.

_You look pretty in a bow-ya._

_With eyes like a doe-ya._

_To me, you're no foe-ya._

_You're my Kyōya._

_-I-_

_Oh, my darling Kyōya._

_I'll never let you go-ya._

_You're no hoe-ya._

_And you're addicted to joe-ya._

_But that's okay, 'cuz you're my Kyōya._

_-I-_

_My dearest love, Kyōya._

_How classy! You never wear your pants low-ya._

_Your lawn, you never mow-ya._

_You get servants to do it, 'cuz menial labor is a big no-ya._

_Oh, my sweet Kyōya._

_-I-_

_The most wonderful Kyōya._

_Your body's like, oh yeah._

_This poem's like one by Poe-ya._

_No, it's not. It's below the quo-ya._

'_Cuz nothing really rhymes with Kyōya._

_-I-_

_To my lovely Kyōya. _

_You sit in my row-ya._

_But I've never seen you row-ya._

_At least, I don't think so-ya._

'_Cuz you're not on the crew team, Kyōya._

_-I-_

_My lovey-dovey Kyōya._

_I like your big toe-ya_

_When it rubs my leg. And when it doesn't, I'm full of woe-ya._

_I love you, sweet Kyōya._

_My sweet, sweet Kyōya._

* * *

><p>Kyōya just stared at the paper for a few minutes. Then, he slid it into his pocket, and started to write on another paper.<p>

_Oh, my precious Tamaki._

_My breath stops every time I can feel your soft breathing on my blushing cheek._

_Your lips are as soft as clouds. When they work away at mine, I feel like melting into you and your arms._

_You are my savior, my love, my life. You mean everything to me, Tamaki. No one else means as much as even glancing your way means to me. Maybe in another world, a more accepting one, I would ask for your hand in marriage. But for now, we can be content simply in knowing that we are each other's._

Reading over his work, Kyōya made a face. It was too mushy and sickeningly sweet. He crumpled up the paper and pulled out a fresh sheet.

_To my admirer, Tamaki_, he wrote.

_You deserve to be punched in the tumaki_.

As Kyōya passed the note, his teacher picked up the crumpled paper that lay on the boy's desk. Kyōya's blood turned cold. The teacher gave him a pitying look. "Go to the counselor's office, Kyōya. You need…help."


	22. Dollhouse

Prompt: Dollhouse (Thanks, The Obsidian Angel!)

* * *

><p>The beach house was practically microscopic. Kyōya felt boxed-in, like a commoner. It was almost like a dollhouse.<p>

And Tamaki was his doll.

"Would you like sugar?" Kyōya asked sweetly.

"Yes, please." Tamaki positively beamed as the boy scooped sugar into his tea. Suddenly, mid-scoop, Kyōya dropped the spoon, causing the tea to splash onto the dainty tablecloth.

"W-what are you doing?" Tamaki stuttered nervously as Kyōya stood up. He was expecting a punch, and wondered what he had done wrong.

However, Kyōya did not hit Tamaki. Instead, he walked over to the blond, glared menacingly, and engulfed him in an affectionate hug.

Tamaki squealed, taken by surprise. Usually, Kyōya just wanted kisses, claiming that hugs had nothing in them for him. Tamaki was so taken aback that he forgot to return the hug and Kyōya had to smugly wrap Tamaki's arms around himself.

_That's my doll, _the raven-haired boy thought. _Always making me put him in highly pose-able positions._ That being thought, Kyōya broke away from the hug and grabbed Tamaki's wrist. He forced the boy into a chair. "Time for dress-up, my little doll."

Tamaki blushed, glad he was wearing boy's underwear today. He usually wore girly flower and heart panties. (They made him feel pretty, okay? !)

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tamaki had been dressed as a cheerleader, a playboy bunny, a waitress, an emo, a gay rock star (with the power of tight pants), and a blond Kyōya. His boyfriend was having way too much fun. "This dollhouse was definitely worth playing with," Kyōya murmered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kyōya always carries those costumes with him in case of an "emergency" such as this.


	23. Being Nice

Prompt: Being nice

* * *

><p>"You're such a jerk, Kyōya! I don't even know why I still go out with you!"<p>

"So I am. And because I'm hot."

"I bet you can't even be nice to me for one day!"

"…A bet? What kind of a bet?"

"If I win, you have to let me plan the dates from now on."

Kyōya smirked. Not going to happen. "And if I win, you must give me five hundred dollars and stop whining about how much of a jerk I am."

"Deal." Tamaki spat on his hand and held it out, like he had learned that commoners do.

Kyōya politely declined the handshake.

* * *

><p>"I baked you chocolate chip cookies, love," Kyōya forced, holding out a plate heaped with sweets.<p>

"C'mon! You have to smile! Be sincere!" Tamaki criticized through a mouthful of cookie.

Kyōya's smile turned out as more of a leer.

"And you didn't even bake them yourself, did you? ! You got your chef to do it for you!"

Kyōya's already strained grin started to crack. "It's the thought that counts, isn't it, Tamaki, love?" The last part came out as a threat.

"No, no, no! You want my money? Say it more nicely!"

That was how the rest of the day went, until after the host club. At that time, Kyōya marched up to his boyfriend. "Give me my money."

Tamaki fished five hundred dollars out of his pocket. "You're such a jerk!" he whined.


	24. Imaginary

Prompt: Imaginary

* * *

><p>Tamaki lurked in his emo corner.<p>

Come on! It's not that bad!" Kyōya said through the phone in the few minutes before Tamaki had to leave for school. "It'll only be for a day or so."

"But, Mommy, I need you!"

Kyōya sighed and hung up.

* * *

><p>"Ootori, Kyōya?" the teacher called, taking attendance.<p>

"Kyōya's absent!" someone said.

"No, he's not! He's right here!" Tamaki gestured to the empty seat next to him. His classmates stared. "What? !" He wasn't crazy; he was right. Imaginary Kyōya was there.

Not much else of interest happened that day, besides Tamaki's holding hands with air as he skipped between classes, until the host club started.

"Hey, boss, where's Kyōya?" the twins asked in unison.

"What are you talking about? ! He's right here!" Tamaki chuckled. "I think my sons have something wrong with their heads."

"Uh, I don't think we're the crazy ones," Kaoru muttered.

"We should sell the girls get well soon cards for Kyōya," Hikaru suggested, "Make him some extra money for when he gets back."

"But Kyōya's not sick!" Tamaki protested.

"Then where is he?" Hikaru asked.

"Right here!" Tamaki practically shouted. "He's RIGHT HERE!"

"So I am," Kyōya agreed as he smoothly entered the music room. "Cold or not, I knew I couldn't leave you morons to manage the host club unattended." He sneezed.

Tamaki glomped his boyfriend. "See! I told you he was here the whole time!"

Kyōya glared. "Uh, no."


	25. Dare

Prompt: Dare

* * *

><p>The entire host club gathered at Tamaki's mansion for a sleepover. Haruhi was invited because she was one of the guys. So, when Hikaru suggested that they all change into their PJs together, the "girl" had no objections.<p>

"But wait!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi's a girl! She can't get changed in front of us!"

"Boy, girl, what's the difference?" Haruhi asserted her strange philosophy.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "Let Haruhi get changed with us." The Hitachiin twins wiggled their eyebrows, which caused Daddy to pout.

Mommy intervened. "Haruhi, go get changed in Tamaki's bathroom." The raven-haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose. They flashed evilly, making his words final.

Clad in rose-patterned pajamas, Tamaki pulled out a standard die. "I'm number one, –"

"Yes, you are," Kyōya purred, affectionately ruffling the blond's hair and nearly causing Haruhi to throw up.

"– Kyōya's number two, Mori's three, Hunny's four, the twins are five, and Haruhi's six."

"Hey!" the Hitachiin brothers protested in unison. "Why do we have to share a number? !"

"Because you're practically the same person," Kyōya replied coolly, with no room for argument.

Tamaki rolled the die. "Two. Kyōya, truth or dare?"

Kyōya's glasses glinted. "Dare."

Tamaki sat and thought. Hikaru leaned in and whispered something in his boss's ear. Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Kyōya, I dare you to marry me!"

Kyōya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Try again, Tamaki."

"Uh, uh, um, oh! I dare you to… tell your dad that we're together!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence, which Hikaru broke. "Wait – you two are actually going out? !" The twins broke down in hysterical giggles, until Haruhi stopped them with two pointed slaps.

"No, Tamaki, I can't," Kyōya actually pleaded.

"It's my dare and I'm sticking to it." Tamaki passed his boyfriend his cell phone.

An hour later, Kyōya sat on the blond's lap, in tears. "I can't believe he…disowned me!" the usually stoic boy hiccupped.

"It's okay," Tamaki soothed, signaling to the others to leave. Once they were gone, the blond pulled his boyfriend into a deep, passionate kiss. "You can always live with me," he murmured against Kyōya's lips.

Kyōya straightened. "I will become the most successful man on the earth, to prove my father wrong!"

"And I'll become the second most successful man, so I can support you."

Kyōya tried for a grin. "Yeah, right. You couldn't success your way out of a cardboard box!"

"Hey! That sounds like something I would say, except meaner!"

Kyōya laughed and snuggled up in Tamaki's arms. Rather forcefully, actually, as Tamaki had no idea that he was supposed to be hugging the boy. Anyway, they fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping for a bright future ahead.


End file.
